1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments relate to a touch screen, and more particularly to an apparatus and methods for sensing touch points by collecting reflection lights via a pinhole structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch interfaces are broadly used in various electronic devices, such as handheld mobile apparatus or display panels. In current technologies, locations of points of contact are detected by using a resistive or capacitive sensor array, which may be stacked on an operation interface for detecting the contact points. However, as far as large display panels as concerned, the fabrication of sensor arrays has a high cost. In addition, some traditional touch interfaces adapt image sensing methods using photography equipment to determine whether the surface of a touch interface is touched. However, photography equipment requires light sensor components and lens costs. Moreover, in a multi-point touch situation, several sets of light sensor components and lenses must be installed and operated simultaneously to distinguishing the location of each contact point. Therefore, manufacturing cost for traditional touch detection is prohibitively expensive.